


my heart can still fall as hard at 23

by mixedinspirations (commodorenewt)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/mixedinspirations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's sick and bored. Asher has soup and the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart can still fall as hard at 23

**Author's Note:**

> sequel for my story 'knots undone' :)
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's song 'Thinking Out Loud'Loud'
> 
> Unbeta'd. Anyone who wants to be my beta... feel free to drop me a message at my tumblr which is: relaxandlove
> 
> For the lovely Lana who wants Asher and Connor fluff :)

Connor was curled up in the sofa, a blanket wrapped around him tightly. There were studies that he read before about the body bogging down once you've pushed it to its limits. Apparently, Connor's limits was reached when he became an accessory to murder. They killed Sam. Holy Fucking Shit. They killed him. Annalisse was gonna killing him, them. Except maybe for Wes because the witch for some reason liked him. He rubbed his face against the cushion his head was currently lying in and was reminded of who placed it there. Oliver had been kind ever since he showed up on his doorstep, freaking out. He brought food over to Connor's apartment, spent more time than necessary with Connor and the latter knew he shouldn't be feeling resentful towards the man but he did. His coddling made Connor feel weak, made him feel like the kid in the boarding school playground being pushed around by the asshole rich kids who was supposed to be his friends because they came from similar backgrounds. Oliver seemed to have gotten that and backed off. He still brought food over, asked how Connor was but he didn't walk around eggshells around him. He was slowly disappearing from Connor's life again and it should bother Connor. He should be holding on to him because Oliver was the kind of person Connor needed in his life but Oliver didn't need him. Connor will destroy Oliver, he easily will, like taking a candy from an unsuspecting baby. Connor was selfish enough to think about the aftermath of the situation. He didn't want to deal with that. Maybe they will end up being friends at some point but not now, not when they both knew of Oliver's feelings and Connor's heart desire to feel the same too.

He was tossing and turning, debating whether or not he should go to his bedroom when the doorbell began ringing through the empty halls. Oliver's been over, the proof was on the counter in the kitchen untouched. Connor reached for his phone and looked at his messages. Asher's been calling him and texting him. They haven't really been talking... not since then. Asher's name then appeared on the screen. He slid his finger across the screen. "What?" He hated how his voice cracked and how rough it sounded.

"I didn't disturb your beauty sleep, did I?" Asher's obnoxious voice rang through the receiver. Connor almost missed the sound. He was ready to lung the device against the wall for the noise. "Connor?"

"What?" Connor asked again, this time his voice sounded more like his regular one.

"I'm outside." Connor's heart felt elated at the information which was weird because, no, the douche face cannot get this reaction from him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Connor asked, the usual air of playfulness returning to his tone.

"Can you let me inside asshole?" Asher asked testily. "Laurel said you were sick and I remember you mentioning you lived alone."

"Aww, were you worried about me?" Connor cooed. Connor felt like himself for the first time since that night. Since before the craziness of Rebecca and Wes pulled him in for being an accessory to murder. Asher sighed and Connor chuckled, "Be there in a sec."

Asher looked at his reflection on his phone and smoothed down his hair with his free hand. Last friday, Connor wasn't looking his usual pretty self. He was still pretty, yeah but he looked sick. The door was open and it wasn't fair how lovely the gay man looked even with his skin pale and sickly. "You look like crap." Asher lied because he still had his dignity. "Good thing I like you for your brain."

Connor smirked. "Liar." Connor rolled his eyes and let him in. Asher's been to the place a few times before but this was the first time he's seen the place in a slightly imperfect state. "The place is a mess, I know."

"There's usually an apology infront of that." Asher told him but Connor only smirked at him. "I had our housekeeper cook the soup she usually made when I was a kid." He handed him the paper bag in his arms.

Connor's cheeks were a little rosy but he wasn't sure it was because of his deed or it was because of his fever. "I might be contagious."

"So what. I haven't been sick for a while." Asher said nonchalantly. He walked into the living room and dropped on the sofa without Connor's invitation. Connor was standing at the threshold, stunned. "You should get sick more often." Asher told Connor. The sick lad's eyebrow quirked up. "You think about other people more."

"I just don't want to feel obligated to take care of you." Connor rolled his eyes for the nth time that night. He walked inside the room and placed the bag on the table. Asher was watching him. Connor was graceful usually but he was never gentle like this and it was refreshing to the eyes. "See something you like?" Connor asked, his eyes meeting Asher's.

"I..." Asher blushed. "I think you know the answer to that."

Connor chuckled, caught off guard at the comeback. "So why are you here, Millstone?"

Asher shrugged because what was he doing here? Why was he here? Bonnie was hotter than Connor... that may be because of her age and her accomplishments but that's beside the point. But he also knew in his heart he'd choose a night with Connor than Bonnie in a heartbeat. "I didn't want you to be alone."

"Where have you been all my life?" Connor asked sarcastically before he could stop himself. This was what he liked about Asher. He could squeeze, bend, punch and he would give as good as it gets. Or try to at least. "I'm never alone."

Asher sighed heavily and roughly ran a hand through his hair. "I get it, okay?" Asher told him. "You have like tons of names on your phone who'd give you whatever you needed before you even ask." Asher shook his head and he didn't know what else to say. He wanted Connor. It all started out as fun but sometime in between Connor's insults and Connor's ability to be a dick even when he isn't trying... Asher decided to dive in that pool of admirers and dreamers of Connor. He knew what he was getting himself in to. He knew he was falling in love with a cause who chooses to be lost.

Connor bit his bottom lip and allowed himself to feel a little bad for being an ass towards the guy who took the time and the pride to come to his place. "But they won't really have your douche face." Connor said nonchalantly and warmth spread across his chest when Asher covered his mouth to hide his smile. "Guess that ups your game."

"Guess so." Asher managed to say. Asher felt slightly conscious at the look Connor was giving him, making him feel uncomfortable in the best way. "Doesn't your ass get tired?" Asher asked, repeating the question he asked weeks ago. He grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at Connor's pretty head. The supposed patient caught it and smiled weakly. Asher felt like Connor meant it to be a smirk. "You're supposed to be resting."

"You're on my sofa." Connor told him, suppressing a yawn. "I was lying down there."

"You have a bed a few metres away." Asher said incredulously. "You should be in bed."

"Its cold." Connor said offhandedly. He dropped on the space next to Asher, feeling exhausted. Asher wrapped the blanket around and didn't get a thank you he wasn't expecting. "I was trying to rest. before you showed up."

"I'll fix you the soup." Asher told him, ignoring Connor's blabber. He knew where the kitchen was or he thought he did. Connor's place was too big for him to be honest. He entered a couple of wrong rooms before he found the kitchen. The IT guy's been there if the food on the counter was an indication. It wasn't touched. He opened the cupboards and grabbed a spoon and a glass of water. He grabbed last minute a bowl.

Connor was looking through his phone when he came back. Asher rolled hia eyes and wondered what Connor found so interesting on it to be so fixex on it. He made to grab his when he realised Connor was looking through his phone. "You've been texting B more often than me." Connor said nonchalantly. Asher knew he was only stating an observation but he felt like a guilty lover caught cheating by his partner. "Calling B too."

"I'll have to take note that you're nosy when you're sick." Asher grabbed his phone and tucked it away.

Connor was smirking but he looked weak. "You're hiding something." Connor smirked, leaning his head back. Asher shook his head. He poured the contents of the container in the bowl. "I'm hiding something too."

"You told me all of us have secrets." Asher shrugged. But Asher knew Connor had a secret. It was shared between the three of the Keating Five. He had the unfortunate luck to be outcasted. "You should eat this and go to bed."

"Come with me." Connor told him. Asher rolled his eyes because Connor didn't ask, he told Asher what to do. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Asher told him. Connor straightened slightly, going back to the posture of the Connor he loved. "Want me to feed you?"

"I can feed myself." Connor snarked. Asher rolled his eyes and handed him the spoon.

"It always amazes me how you can be a cuddly bear one minute then turn ice queen the next." Asher told him. He pulled his feet up and Connor slapped his thigh hard. "What?!" Asher asked, surprised by the sudden violent gesture from the sick man.

"Your shoes are gonna ruin the interior!" Connor snapped. Asher tried not to laugh because he was not expecting Connor to care about style or whatever. Connor's never acted like the gay man he always thought gay men would be. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

Asher shook his head and pursed his lips. Connor looked unimpressed by the poor attempt to deter him. It took seconds to make Asher cower. "It's just that that's the gayest thing you've ever said to me!" Asher said happily. Connor's face was indescribable. He only placed the bowl on the table before reaching behind him and slapping Asher upside on the head.

"You're an idiot." Connor said, reaching for the soup again. The sick man was slightly amused by the naive boy. Asher knew he was ignorant of most things outside his world and he wasn't ashamed of it. He wanted to learn and that's one of his most redeeming qualities really. Asher still had that amused smile on his face and Connor felt at peace, happy to just be in the company of someone. They wanted him but that's not all he wanted. Connor allowed himself to relax and to forget the past few weeks didn't actually happen but it did happen and Connor was coming to terms with that. "Wanna distract me?" Connor asked after finishing the soup. He placed the bowl on the table.

"You're sick." Asher said, not bothering to tear his eyes off the screen of Connor's flat screen. "I'm not having sex with you while you're sick."

"Sex is distracting but no." Connor rolled his eyes and took the remote from Asher's hand. He turned it off, earning him a 'heeeeeeeey' from the frat boy. "Make the face."

 

 

Asher frowned because Connor always said that he makes the most interesting facial expressions and by interesting, Connor meamt amusing and funny. When Connor says to make the face... he had no clue which one the man was talking about. "What face?" 

"The face you made when we saw you crying after a case." Connor told him.

Asher frowned. "I wasn't crying!" Asher muttered under his breath. "I had allergies!" Connor rolled his eyes, mouthing the word 'whatever'. "And no way. You make fun of that face."

"Because It's made to be made fun of." Connor said cheekily. "I've been stuck here for a day. I need entertainment."

"Dude, you have like the best home entertainrment system I've ever seen. How can you be bored?" Asher asked, trying to distract Connor away from the topic.

Connor  shrugged and smirked at him. "Just do the face, douche face." Connor told him. He leaned back on the sofa, looking expectantly at Asher. Asher met Connor's eyes, holding it's gaze before sighing in defeat and complied with the request. Asher didn't get a reaction for a second, just Connor's straight sick face. But Connor couldn't help but laugh at the face. "You're so gullible." Connor said amused. Asher should be offended but he's gotten used to Connor's kind of assholishness. Asher settled on rolling his eyes at Connor.

It was quiet the rest of the hour. They went back to watching a series that Asher liked. Connor found it stupid but didn't comment on the idiocy of it. They ended up in a position where Connor's upper body was leaning on Asher's and his hand holding Asher's as well. They slept like that until Connor woke up around midnight and carefully untangled himself from the man. "Where are you going?" Asher asked quietly

Connor turned around and pointed at the bedroom. He felt slightly better and moving didn't seem like a punishment anymore. "Just gonna get ready for bed." Connor told him. "Thought you'd follow when you wake up."

Asher stood up, shaking the sleepiness away. "I'm gonna crash on the bed." Asher told him. Connor only rolled his eyes when Asher pushed past him and did what he said he was going to do. He entered Connor's room and dropped on the bed. 

Conner went through his routine and slipped beside Asher. The other man on the bed was fast asleep or Connor thought he was. When Connor was settled beside Asher, the latter dragged himself up and spooned Connor. Connor's eyes shot open, frowning. "Who made you the big spoon?" Connor asked, attempting to turn around but Asher's arm was tight on his waist. Connor elbowed him but Asher didn't wake up. "Oi, wake up."

"Go to sleep." Asher told him sleepily. Connor sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest but the warmth of the chest against his back made him slightly relax. It should terrify him that Asher was worming his way in his heart but that can wait another day. His problems can wait another day.


End file.
